1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a whistle or signaling device which produce louder sound to the subject it trying to reach with interchangeable sound chamber which has all different types of tone and multi tone of user's choosing. Also it reduces sound level to the user's ear drum. This whistle's mouth piece is shaped in such way it is comfortable but stay firmly in the mouth. By shape, it allow larger volumes of air into the interchangeable sound chamber. Also using attachments on existing whistle to make the sound waves go forward.
2) Description of the Related Art
It is known to use a mouth blown device so call whistle to guide traffic or sports events, and also signaling someone of dangers. Traditional whistle which holds a cork pea in a sound chamber or pea less produce sound for these purpose. The deficiency of traditional whistle is that whistle have sound opening at the top or topside of the whistle. Sound travels through vibrations in the air and all the vibrated sound generated by the traditional whistle device will go up ward rather than the subject it intended to alert and sound generated by the whistle to be heard by the users ear, loud due to the short distance from whistle to ear. Which will damage the user's ear drums. Also traditional whistle device have a narrow inlet of air going into the sound chamber of the device. Which limit's the level of sound wave. Often user try to blow hard to generate more loud sound end up blowing whistle device out of there mouth. In order to resolve blowing out problem there is U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,887 issued to Robert w. Cameron to make whistle device stay in the mouth by having retainer flanges top and bottom of the traditional whistle device. It is good art that whistle will stay in user's mouth with stability. Still the air going through the sound chamber is the same amount due to narrow air tunnel of the whistle and sound opening at top of the whistle which will damage user's ear drums. Also traditional whistle comes with a one choice of sound, and are not interchangeable with different sound of tones. There is U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,820 issued to Suren V. Seron. Which whistle to have plurality of tone altering apertures are located in the body and extend to the chamber. It is good to change tone but can not have different sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,651 issued to Mark A. Lance and U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,186 issued to Charles G. Shepherd's whistle produce two different tones at same time also not a different sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,949 issued to Christopher J. Aquila had good idea using megaphone to direct the sound but it is not convenient to use the system due to long air tube and chain to attach tube to a user also need clip for attachment to the belt of waistband of the user. Longer the blowing tube more resistance inside tube to blow the whistle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,670 Issued to Ronald L. Foxcroft also has sound opening at top and fixed sound chamber.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,329,872 and 5,564,360 issued to howard W. Wright have all weather whistle with cover blocks water but it deflect sound waves least 3 times before it release sound wave through opening due to first opening being form toward back in order to have air bubble in case of sumerge in the water.
All above patent mention are fixed body sound chamber and sound chamber are not interchangble and sound opening on the whistle are either on top or top side or back.